


Remembrances

by breemeup



Series: Korrasami week 2015 [1]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breemeup/pseuds/breemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for Korrasami Week day 1: Flowers. </p><p>In which Asami Sato struggles with the one subject that confuses her: romantic holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrances

Asami finishes her last piece of paperwork and puts down her pen with a sigh. At last, the long work day was over. _I can finally go home to Korra,_ Asami thinks with a smile. Just as she finishes cleaning her desk, Bolin barges into the office, carrying a large poster and a giant plush fire ferret.

“Asami!” He gasps. “I need your help!”

Asami turnes around in surprise, “Is everything okay?” She pauses, noticing the load that Bolin is carrying, “Bolin,” she laughs, “what are those?”

“Oh they're for Opal. I can't decide what to give her for Lover's Day! This little guy,” he nudges the plush animal, “or this autographed poster of 'Nucktuck: Hero of The South!'”

“L-lover's Day?” Asami gapes, “That's today?”

“Yup!” Bolin nods, “Oooh, what are you getting Korra?”

Asami grabs her bag and makes for the door, “Sorry, Bolin,” she opens the office door, “I need to go”.

“Asami!” Bolin calls after her, “What should I-” But Asami is too far out of earshot to hear his pleas.

_How could I forget?_ Asami berates herself as she walks out of Sato Tower. She's never been all that invested in holidays, given that she and her father had always spent them in the workshop, coming up with new designs or tinkering with old ones. Asami suppresses the wave of heartbreak that always accompanies any thoughts of her father and tries to focus on the task at hand.

“What do I get her? I mean, do I even get her anything at all?” Gift giving has never been Asami's forte, what with her natural awkwardness and tendency to focus on her work rather than on social occasions, especially romantic holidays like Lover's Day.

She walks briskly to where her Sato Mobile is parked, but stops abruptly when she sees a flower cart out of the corner of her eye. _Flowers,_ she muses, _Those are romantic. Right?_

Asami scans the flower stall, searching for the right flower to get for Korra. Her eyes fall on a large, purple lily first, one that reminds her of the surreal, iridescent butterflies spirits that flit around the spirit world.

_It's their first kiss, their first real, physical actual kiss. Asami can't begin to count the number of times she'd imagined those lips on her own, how many times over the years she's longed to have Korra so close. And here it is, actually happening. It's all she can do to keep herself calm, to stop herself from shaking. At last, a kiss that seems to have lasted for ever comes to an end as they arrive at the Spirit World. Asami stands there, her eyes closed, savoring the afterglow of the kiss, not quite ready to open her eyes, to end the moment._

“ _Asami?”_

“ _Mmm,” Asami keeps her eyes closed._

“ _Asami,” Korra laughs, hugging her from behind, “You're going to want to see this”._

_Asami opens her eyes and gasps. She'd heard about the Spirit World before, read about it in books, but, like the kiss she'd shared with Korra, this is her first time actually experiencing it._

_It's a world that's more bright, more alive, more real than the world she'd known. It's a world where flowers turn into butterflies, where mushrooms talk, where creatures she never could have imagined roam. It's- “Incredible,” Asami sighs, taking it all in. She turns around and looks down at Korra, who smiles up at her affectionately._

“ _Come on!,” Korra grabs Asami's hand, pulling her after her. They run and run and run, they run and Asami doesn't even feel breathless. She feels powerful and perfect and free._

_They only stop when they reach the top of a rolling green hill, one that reveals a view of a never ending sea of iridescent purple flowers. Asami spreads her arms and laughs wildly, freely, in a way she'd thought she'd never be able to laugh again, not after everything she's been through._

_Korra looks over at Asami in wonder, “Are you okay?” she asks._

“ _Yes!”Asami responds, her face radiant, “You were right Korra, it is amazing!”_

“ _I knew you'd like it,” Korra smiles._

“ _I love it!” Asami whoops. Then, a playful smile grows on her face, “Korra,” she says as she sits at the top of the hill._

“ _What?” Korra asks, following suit._

_Asami gestures at the bottom of the hill, and Korra's eyes widen as she realizes what Asami wants._

“ _Are you sure?” Korra raises an eyebrow._

“ _Korra,” Asami turns to Korra and takes her hands, “I've never been more sure of anything in my life”. Something about the spirit world, something intoxicating makes Asami more confident and self assured than she has ever felt in her life._

_Korra_ _matches Asami's playful smile, “Let's do it”._

_At the count of three,_ _they start rolling down the hill laughing_ _like children._

_K_ _orra reaches the bottom of the hill first, stopping right before the field of flowers, and Asami comes rolling down after her, running into Korra and rolling them both into the field._

_They end up in the middle of the field, Asami on top of Korra, both of the breathless not because of any physical exertion but because of their proximity to one another._

“ _Korra, I-” Asami begins, but s_ _uddenly, the flowers start to move and the entire field bursts into a cacophony of colors as what had appeared to be flowers_ _fly in circles and in fractals and in shapes Asami doesn't even have names for._

“ _They're butterflies,” she whispers in wonder as she watches them flit through the air._

_K_ _orra puts her hand on her cheek and Asami looks down, and they meet one another in a kiss that_ _is_ _even deeper, longer, and lingering than their first._ _They kiss for what seems an eternity surrounded by a cyclone of butterfly spirits, both of them hoping that this moment would never end._

Asami smiles as she returns to the present moment, gazing thoughtfully at the purple lily. _She'd love these_. She looks up at the vendor, ready to make her choice, when a bouquet of dark red roses catches her eye.

_It's their first real date after their trip to the Spirit World. They'd been back for a few weeks, but unfortunately, what with the reconstruction of Republic City, Asami's work with the company, and Korra's Avatar duties, any time they have together is few and far between. But at last, they'd managed to find the time to spend an evening together, just the two of them._

_A_ _sami paces in front of Harmony Tower, waiting for Korra anxiously. This is her first date in a very long time, so she'd shown up a full half hour early_ _after spending hours preparing herself for this._

_A child sits beneath the tower, attempting to sell bouquets of dark red roses to passersby. The vast majority of the couples_ _wandering the area ignore the boy studiously, as if the barefoot child were detracting from their evening out._ _But when Asami sees the boy, she thinks of Mako and Bolin and of Kai and of the many people she knew who'd had a childhood much like the small rose vendor._

_A_ _sami isn't quite sure if the girl is supposed to bring flowers on the first date, but considering that she and Korra were flouting convention just by being together, she decides to walk over to the boy._

“ _Excuse me,” she says to the dejected looking boy who is_ _sitting on the ground,_ _staring woefully at his unsold roses, “Excuse me”._

_The boy looks up in surprise as he realizes that Asami is talking to him._

“ _Yes ma'am!” the boy stands up and dusts himself off._

_Asami smiles, “How much for a bouquet?” she gestures towards the roses._

“ _Three yuans, Miss,” the boy replies, gathering up a bouquet for Asami._

“ _Here you go,” Asami exchanges 10 yuans for a bouquet, “Thank you!” she turns and walks back towards the front of the tower._

“ _Miss!” the boy calls after her, “Your change!”_

“ _Keep it!” Asami calls over her shoulder._ _She looks down at her small wrist watch. Five more minutes until Korra is due to arrive._

_S_ _he returns to her pacing, speeding up as the time of the date gets closer and closer. At last,_ _the time arrives, but Korra is nowhere to be seen._

_A_ _sami turns, wondering if she'd come to the wrong meeting place or if Korra had missed her somehow. She looks for another 5 minutes until finally, Korra comes running up, breathless,_ _one hand behind her bacl._

“ _Sorry!” Korra gasps, “_ _I stopped on the way to-” Korra stops short as she notices the roses in Asami's hands. “_ _Oh”._

“ _Um,” Asami glances at her roses nervously, “Is something wrong?”_

_Korra bursts into that wonderful laugh of hers and reveals what she was holding behind her back: a bouquet of dark red roses, identical in every way to Asami's._

_Asami looks from one bouquet to another and joins Korra's laughter._

“ _I can't believe this,” she chuckles after they'd calmed down, “Here,” she reaches out and hands Korra the roses playfully._

_Korra gasps in mock surprise as she takes them, “Ohh thank you,” she sighs exaggeratedly as she sniffs the roses, “They're soooo lovely,” Korra and Asami break into laughter again._

_Korra hands her roses to Asami, who takes them and shakes her head in wonder._

“ _How did two huge dorks end up dating each other?” she smiles as she looks down at the roses._

“ _Dork?” Korra punches Asami playfully, “Speak for yourself! I am no dork!”_

_Asami laughs and turns, looking down at Korra, who blushes in response._

_Asami reaches down and tucks a stray hair behind Korra's ear, letting her hand linger on her face. “Yes you are,” Asami touches her forehead to Korra's and gives her an eskimo kiss, “Dork”._

“ _Well come give this dork a kiss,”_ _Korra breathes as she reaches up and rests her hands on Asami's shoulders._

_Asami smiles_ _and leans down to kiss Korra, first her forehead, then her nose, then both her cheeks, and then at last her lips._ _They kiss beneath Harmony tower, the roses totally forgotten, and when they come up for air, Asami says something she's been_ _thinking_ _of for a very long time._

“ _Korra,” She says hesitantly. Korra looks up at Asami, “I love you”._

_K_ _orra smiles softly, her fingers running through Asami's hair, “I love you too,” she whispers._

_They kiss again._

Hmm so maybe she'd have to buy Korra two bouquets of flowers. “Okay,” she tells the vendor, “I'll take those,” she points at the purple lilies and the vendor starts to wrap them up, “And,” just as Asami is about to ask for the roses, her eyes fall on a dejected looking little plant in a pot, “Oh!” Asami shouts, “Is that a moonflower?”

_They'd visited Ba Sing Se for a series of diplomatic meetings with Prince Wu, the Fire Lord, and President Raiko to discuss the democratization of the Earth Kingdom. They met day after day, debating the best way to go about the transfer of power and how to draw up a constitution, and while both Korra and Asami were more than happy to contribute their ideas to the discussion, they soon found themselves bored out of their minds after countless meetings._

_After a long day of meetings, Asami returns to her room with a tired sigh._ Just two more days, _she thinks,_ two more days and we're done _. Asami settles into her bed, ready to fall asleep when a tap comes at her window. She jolts up and turns on the nearest lamp, walking towards the window in a fighting stance._

“ _Who's there?” she asks when the tap sounds again. She reaches the window and looks down, prepared for the worst. Instead, she finds a mischievous looking Korra smiling up at her._

_Asami relaxes and opens her window. “Korra,” she whispers, “What are you doing here?”_

“ _It's a full moon,” Korra whispers back, leaning against the window sill._

“ _I know,” Asami replies, leaning out the window to catch a glimpse of the moon, “So?”_

“ _Sooooo,” Korra grins, “Come with me!”_

“ _Now?” Asami glances at the clock, “We have meetings in the morning!”_

“ _Trust me,” Korra reaches a hand up to Asami, “It's worth it”._

_Asami can't help but be caught up in Korra's infectious enthusiasm, so she puts on her boots under her nightgown and climbs out her window._

“ _Okay,” she says as she reaches the ground, “Now what?”_

“ _First,” Korra smiles, “this,” she stands on her tip-toes and gives Asami a kiss, who returns it with a small smile._

“ _Now,” Korra grabs Asami's hand, “Follow me”._

_The pair walk for about half a mile before reaching a large field of wilted flowers._

“ _This is what you wanted to show me?” Asami asks confused._

_Korra smiles mysteriously and pulls Asami after her, into the middle of the field. “Wait,” she whispers as she sits on the ground._

“ _Okay,” Asami follows suit. The moon is shrouded by small cloud, so the pair sit quietly in the darkness._

_Korra looks up at the cloud periodically, as if willing it to move. At last, the moon begins to peak out from behind the cloud._

“ _Here it comes!” Korra whispers in excitement._

_Silver streams of moonlight start falling on the field, and where the light touches, the wilted flowers begin to bloom._

“ _Oh,” Asami gasps, taking it in. The flowers unfurl, drinking in the moonlight, reflecting its silvery surface with their own bright sheen._

_As the cloud continues to dissipate, more and more flowers bloom, until the entire field is brighter than the moon itself._

“ _Korra!” Asami turns to her lover, who is smiling, watching Asami drink it all in, “It's- it's-it's” Asami can't find the words to describe the sight, no adjectives even come close to the beauty of the flowers, of the moon, of Korra's face illuminated in the gossamer light._

_Korra smiles and silently takes Asami's hand in her own, resting her head on Asami's shoulder._

“ _I know,” she whispers. They sit silently for a long peaceful hour, drinking in the beauty around them and within them._

“ _Asami,” Korra breaks the silence, “You're the love of my life. And I- I want to spend the rest of my life with you”._

_Asami turns to Korra and kisses her, “I feel the same way,” she whispers, “I love you in ways I thought I would never be able to love anyone,”_

_The couple sit under the moonlight, cuddling and kissing periodically until the moon shrouds itself in a cloud once again._

“ _Come on,” Korra stands up, “Let's go back”_

_They walk back to Asami's room and climb in through her window. Both Asami and Korra lay on the bed, snuggled up against each other. Both of them sleep better than they ever have before._

_Upon their return to Republic City, Korra moves into Asami's home, the local newspapers have a field day, but none of their friends bat an eye. After all, they figured, it was only a matter of time._

“Miss?” the vendor jerks Asami back into the present. “Is this all?” she waves the bouquet of purple lilies.

“Um, no,” Asami points to the roses, “I'll take those too. Oh! And that moonflower there, aaand,” Asami decides to give the cart one last scan before finishing up.

She sees a bunch of morning glories that remind her of the blue in korra's eyes, some kind of pale yellow daisy the exact color of the morning sunlight falling on Korra's face as she wakes up, a bunch of multicolored flowers Asami's never seen before that almost perfectly mimic the dancing spirits during the Glacier Spirits Festival.

She looks at every single flower, and Korra is all she sees.

In a burst of impulsiveness, Asami shouts out, “I'll take them all!”

“A-all?” the woman asks incredulously.

“Um,” Asami starts to second guess her judgment, but she steels her resolve, “Yes, I'll take them all”.

“Well then,” the woman says in shock as Asami hands over enough money to cover the flowers and then some, “Did-did you want these delivered, Miss?”

“Yes please,” Asami says confidently. She gives the woman her and Korra's address and makes her way to her Sato Mobile parked down the street as the woman starts giving orders to her delivery boys.

Asami has to stop herself from speeding all the way home. Not only has she missed Korra immensely all day, but she's so excited about her gift that she can hardly contain herself. However, she forces herself to obey all traffic laws and drive at the speed limit. After all, the last thing she needs today is Chief Beifong throwing her in jail.

Somehow, the universe conspires to hit Asami with all the red lights possible. Every time she stops, Asami drums her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, anxious to get home before the flowers do so she can see Korra's face when they get there.

At long last, Asami arrives home. She all but jumps out of car and rushes into their home, only to see a bemused looking Korra sitting on the floor of the living room in the middle of a multicolored sea of flowers.

Suddenly, the ridiculousness of what she's done hits her. _Oh my god what was I thinking._

“Korra, I-” before Asami can apologize or explain, Korra walks over to her, picks her up, and spins her around.

“I love them,” Korra touches her forehead to Asami's. “I love you,” she reaches up to kiss Asami on the lips, once, twice, three times, before stepping back, her hands on Asami's face. The pair look into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity. The moment is suddenly broken by Korra who breaks out into a series of sneezes.

“Korra, are you all right?”

Korra gives Asami a thumbs up as she continues to sneeze.

“I think,” She says once she has stopped sneezing, “That I might just be allergic to a few of these flowers”.

Asami and Korra look at each other and burst out laughing.

“Of course,” Asami laughs, “Of course this happens”.

“It's okay,” Korra sneezes again, “They're lovely,” she sniffles.

“Oh, Korra,” Asami hands her a handkerchief, “We're going to have to get them out of here”.

“That might be best,” Korra says ruefully.

“What do we do with all of them?” Asami exclaims, glancing at the multitude of flowers.

Korra looks up at Asami, a wicked, mischievous grin on her face.

“I know just what to do with these”.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lin Beifong leaves her office earlier than usual. Most of her officers have asked for the evening off to spend with their sweethearts, much to Lin's dismay, but it seemed as if Republic City's criminals had taken the day off too, so she begrudgingly allowed her officers to leave early.

She walks down the steps of the police station, rolling her eyes at the young lovers leaning against the station walls. Just as she reaches the street, a man calls out after her.

“Excuse me,” he huffs over to her, wheeling a cart completely covered in an outrageous amount of flowers.

“Yes?” Lin raises an eyebrow as she looks down at the man.

“Are you,” the man looks down at a paper in his hand, “Chief Lin Beifong?”

“Who wants to know?” Lin crosses her arms.

“I've got a special delivery here for you, Ma'am”.

“A delivery?” Lin says in surprise, “These flowers?” the man nods, “Who sent them?”

“I have a note here,” the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small slip of paper, which he hands to Lin.

_Dearest Lin,_

_I saw these and thought of you._

_Happy lover's day._

_Your old friend,_

_-K_

Lin freezes in surprise. _Could it be?_

“Ma'am,” the man interrupts Lin's train of thought, “Are you gonna take the flowers or not?”

“Oh,” Lin pretends to consider it for a moment before nodding at the man, “Take them up to my office,” she commands him. The man pulls the cart up the steps and Lin follows in his wake, deep in thought.

“Ridiculous holiday,” she mutters as she walks past the young lovers again.

However, try as she might, Lin can't suppress the small smile that plays across her face as she looks down at the note again.

_Time to call up an old friend_


End file.
